


Waking Up in All the Wrong Places by Sourassin [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleepwalking, Slow Build, Telepathic Sex, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: They keep waking up sprawled around each other. They don't even sleep in the same room.





	Waking Up in All the Wrong Places by Sourassin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking up in all the wrong places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919234) by [sourassin (scherryzade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/sourassin). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Waking Up in All the Wrong Places  
**Author** : Sourassin  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Xmen First Class  
**Character** : Erik/Charles  
**Summary** : written for prompt: _They keep waking up sprawled around each other. They don't even sleep in the same room._  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919234)  
**Length** 0:26:32  
Mediafire Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Waking%20Up%20in%20All%20the%20Wrong%20Places%20by%20Sourassin.mp3)


End file.
